Nyarlathotep
Nyarlathotep (ニャルラトホテプ, Nyaruratohotepu) is a demon in the series. History Nyarlathotep was created by H.P. Lovecraft and is a fictional character in the Cthulhu Mythos featured as an Outer God. He is also symbolic of the destructive potential of Carl Jung's collective unconscious and actively seeks to agitate our universe into madness, woe, and discord. Nyarlathotep's original character design, first seen in Shin Megami Tensei II, is actually a composite character based on several different monsters from Lovecraft's writings. Its dark, featureless appearance, with three eyes and bat wings resemble The Haunter of the Dark, one of Nyarlathotep's "1000 Masks". The pincer-like hands and spiny crown might reference the Mi-Go: crablike, winged fungoid aliens with a mass of feelers in place of a head first appearing in The Whisperer In Darkness. His black, winged body makes him looking like the Night Gaunts which appear in The Dream-Quest of Unknown Kadath. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei II: Jashin Clan *Shin Megami Tensei: IMAGINE: Vile Race *Shin Megami Tensei NINE: Vile Race *Megami Ibunroku Persona: Tower Arcana, Kandori's Persona *Persona 2: Innocent Sin: Antagonist, Final Boss *Persona 2: Eternal Punishment: Antagonist, Final Boss *Devil Survivor'' / Overclocked: Vile Race *''Devil Survivor 2: Vile Race Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei: IMAGINE Nyarlathotep appears as a special field boss in Nakano. During a Full Moon, if the player is holding a Shining Trapezohedron and approaches the tree at the southern central area, a Fiery Three-Eyed Nyarlathotep boss will appear along with several Nightmare Black Oozes. Should Nyarlathotep and the Black Oozes be defeated before the Full Moon ends, there is a rare chance that a second, more powerful Crawling Chaos Nyarlathotep will appear to take their place, who is accompanied with several other, smaller Crawling Chaos Nyarlathotep. This boss will drop a Crown Shard when defeated, which can be traded with the Junk Collector in Souhonzan for Nyarlathotep's plug-in, Crawling Confusion. ''Persona'' series He is given a prominent plot role, known as The Crawling Chaos, as the counterbalance to Philemon in the ''Persona'' series. Unlike Philemon, Nyarlathotep is able to operate in the outside world and take an active role. Throughout the series he employs the use of Shadow Selves of characters to accomplish his goals. Shadow versions of Tatsuya Suou, Lisa Silverman, Eikichi Mishina, Maya Amano and Yukino Mayuzumi appear as bosses in Innocent Sin thanks to rumors. In Eternal Punishment, Maya Amano, Katsuya Suou, Ulala Serizawa, and Baofu all have Shadows Selves which attack the party as bosses in pairs. Nyarlathotep is also capable of appearing as anyone he chooses. It is revealed in Eternal Punishment that he is represented by a black butterfly. ''Megami Ibunroku Persona'' Known as Massacre in Revelations: Persona, Nyarlathotep is the persona of Takahisa Kandori. After Kandori is defeated by the protagonist and his friends, Nyarlathotep forcibly enters Kandori's body and transforms him into God Kandori, saying he will grant him the power he seeks. Retroactively, Nyarlathotep has been mentioned to have engineered the whole incident with the intention of giving the humans a chance to destroy all of reality, allowing him to win his bet with Philemon. A alternate form of Nyarlathotep can be fused in the Velvet Room by adding the "Faceless Mask" totem, dropped by God Kandori, to a fusion with a Tower Arcana Persona result. Nyarlathotep has "Worst" affinity with every party member except for Reiji Kido, Kandori's half-brother. ''Persona 2: Innocent Sin'' Both he and Philemon are acting on a bet to see if humanity will become enlightened or ultimately destroy itself. Nyarlathotep decides to push things in his favor by helping humanity end. He appears as Akinari Kashihara, Jun Kurosu's late father, and Hitler, whom was supposedly revived by rumors. He serves as the game's final boss in the form of the Great Father, a fusion of the main cast's fathers. The Great Father's arms and legs are each a particular character's father; Lisa Silverman's father is the right arm, Maya Amano's is the left arm, Eikichi Mishina's is the right leg, and Tatsuya Suou's is the left leg. The head takes the shape of Akinari. He is voiced by in the PSP version. ''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment'' Nyarlathotep fulfills the same role as he did in Innocent Sin. While he does not restore Tatsuya Sudou's memories of the events from the previous game, he does talk to him and tease him with comments intended to spark the general idea of the same events in Sudou's addled mind, so he would be driven to repeat them in the Other Side. He appears before the party as Tatsuya Suou. It is revealed later that the Time Count is Nyarlathotep in disguise. Nyarlathotep is described as the destructive side of Humanity's collective unconscious, and as such, the living embodiment of Mankind's collective evil; every thought, action or feeling that derives in experiencing the desire to bring harm to others or oneself in any form fuels Nyarlathotep's existence. His reason for providing the human race with the means to drive itself to destruction is given as a bet between him and Philemon, who holds that they instead will ascend to a greater destiny. Because of his past defeat in Innocent Sin, he took the opening Tatsuya Suou provided him with when he refused to abandon his memories of the Other Side, implementing a new plan to let Mankind destroy itself, and branded Tatsuya with a mark to symbolise the doom that would befall Humanity should either Maya Amano, Eikichi Mishina, Lisa Silverman, or Jun Kurosu regain their memories of the events of Innocent Sin, ''and delighted in tormenting him as Tatsuya Sudou attempted to force the restoration of the hidden memories with a terror campaign similar to the one he had followed on the Other Side. In the end, a new group, formed by Tatsuya, Maya, Baofu, Tatsuya's brother Katsuya, and Ulala Serizawa again stood against him and his plans of extermination. However, following his second defeat, he was banished to parts unknown. He wasn't destroyed forever, though, because he is an undeniable, indelible presence in Humanity's heart, and may still return. ''Devil Survivor Overclocked Known as Nyalatotep. In the 8th day, God vs Hero, Nyarlathotep is one of Naoya's demons when he appears to help during the final battle against Okuninushi. ''Devil Survivor 2'' Nyarlathotep appears as the strongest member of the Vile race. ''Devil Survivor 2'' The Animation Nyarlathotep's name appears as the name of 8th layer in JP's Alaozar Firewall System. Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei II'' ''Megami Ibunroku Persona'' ''Devil Survivor'' ''Devil Survivor Overclocked'' ''Devil Survivor 2'' Battle Quotes ''Persona 2: Innocent Sin'' *''"It is a father's nature to be the ultimate obstacle to his child. Very well... reach for your future with all your strength!"'' (Start of Great Father battle) *''"Now, what will you do?/Ahahahaha!"'' (Physical attack) *''"Do you fear your father?"'' (Megidolaon) *''"Heed your father's call!"'' (Firestorm/Despairing Dream) *''"Prepare yourselves!"'' (Earth's Anger) *''"Maya!"'' (High Pressure) *''"Eikichi!"'' (Fear Torrent) *''"Jun..."'' (Hurricane) *''"Call me Papa."'' (Delusion Channeling) *''"I hope you find happiness."'' (Reminiscence Wave, spoken by Maya's father) *''"Do as I say!"'' (Master 18, spoken by Eikichi's father) *''"You are Japanese!"'' (Seals Raid, spoken by Lisa's Father) *''"Stop this!"'' (Taking damage) *''"You've killed me..."'' (Defeat) *''"Incredible. I have witnessed the powers you have fostered. Well done."'' (Battle End) Gallery Trivia *Shadow Aigis intro for Persona 4: The Ultimax Ultra Suplex Hold shows her with a black butterfly, Nyarlathotep's symbol. Category:Megami Ibunroku Persona Characters Category:Persona 2: Innocent Sin Characters Category:Persona 2: Eternal Punishment Characters Category:Vile Race Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Demons Category:Lovecraftian Mythology Category:Tower Arcana Category:Law Demons in Shin Megami Tensei II Category:Law Demons in Shin Megami Tensei: IMAGINE Category:Persona 2: Innocent Sin Bosses Category:Persona 2: Eternal Punishment Bosses Category:Enemies